Gundam Wing Reborn: Shrouded Heart
by Ayame Kyoshi
Summary: When the Gundam boys plus Milliardo have children they train them with out telling them why until all of them are 16. Which is right after Candice’s Birthday. The Young children are thrown in to missions. How will the emotional children react? OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam wing characters, I only own the characters I create and the ones Eshidaku

Trowa/Catherine: Hiro Barton, shoulder length brown hair and green eyes and well built.

Duo/Hilde: Maggie Maxwell, long black hair and tends to wear black.

Heero/ Relena: Candice Darlin Yuy, mid back brown hair and shapely.

Quatre / Dorothy: Nikita Raberba Winner, Red hair, mid-back length

Wufei / Sally: Shenlong Chang, looks just like his father except for he has bangs.

Milliardo/ Noin: Toya Peacecraft, long platinum blonde hair and what more could I say sexy.

Summary: When the Gundam boys plus Milliardo have children they train them with out telling them why until all of them are 16. Which is right after Candice's Birthday. The Young children are thrown in to missions. How will the emotional children react?

Chapter 1- Birthday Wishes!

Maggie woke to find it was the day she was waiting for. It was Candice's 16th Birthday.

There was a party this evening but first there was school. Candice's birthday was exactly 2 months after Maggie's.

BEEP-BEEP, BEEP-BEEP, BEEP-BEEP… 

'Oh man, who could be instant messaging me right now! Maggie rolled over and reached for the laptop in the desk. Maggie was glad the desk was at the head of the bed. "Got it!" Maggie said triumphantly as she grabbed the laptop while it was still beeping.

She opened the laptop and put in the password to unlock the laptop. Only to find out it was Candice. On the screen it was posted simply.

Candice: Hey!

So Maggie replied.

Maggie: what do you want?

Candice: Are you up?

Maggie: No, my lap tops just typing on its own.

Candice: You know that's rude!

Maggie: Yeah, I know but your just so fun to mess with.

Candice: Sorry I woke you.

Maggie: You didn't wake me up.

Candice: Really!

Maggie: Really! OH! **HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

Candice: Thank you!

Maggie: My pleasure Birthday girl! Besides you were the first to tell me Happy Birthday.

Candice: Do you remember your 16th Birthday?

Maggie: Yeah I do!

_Flash back_

_Maggie just blew out her candles on the cake! Then she started opening her presents and of course Shenlong didn't get her any thing but a pain in the butt all year long. She got to the last box. It was a small white box and it was so mysterious. No name on the box to tell who it was from. When she opened it she saw the most beautiful silver sun pendant. She looked at Shenlong, the only person who hadn't gotten a gift from yet. She asked "Did you get me this?" "stupid girl" he sneered "like id ever get you any thing." "fine" she scowled_

_End flash back_

Now she wore the pendant every day!

Candice: Do you think I'll get a mysterious gift?

Maggie: Don't know, and if you keep asking you won't get anything from me!

Candice: You big meannie!

Maggie: I know! And if you don't let me go I won't be able to meet you in 20 minuets.

Candice: Ok, Ok, bye!

Maggie: I'm shutting down my laptop! Happy 16th birthday, again!

Candice: Thanks, bye!

Maggie: Bye!

The laptop made a loud beep as she shut it down. She polled over on her back and starred at the ceiling. She was about to get up when she heard someone enter. She jumped up suddenly, which made her dizzy. Once she was up someone turned on the lights, which only succeeded in making her dizzier! When she saw who it was she nearly fainted.

"DAD!" she screamed at duo "What do you live to torture me?"

"Well I thought id wake you up honey." Duo said. "Thanks dad," she said "I'm up and getting ready to go." "Ok, stop by after school before you go to Candice's." Duo said

So Maggie got a shower and began to get dressed. Instead of her usual attire, she wore a black dress. She also put on a pin that said follow me to the birthday girl. She grabbed her backpack and laptop. Then she ran down stairs. "Bye mom, Bye dad!" she said as she ran past the kitchen." "Bye honey!" both Hilde and Duo chimed at the same time. She ran out the door and ran right in to Candice. "Perfect timing." Candice said. "Come on lets go," Maggie said "Or we'll be late." "all right" Candice said as they began to make their way to the bus stop.

Well that's the first chapter. I am working on the second and will put it up only if you guys want.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam wing characters, I only own the characters I create and the ones Eshidaku

Trowa/Catherine: Hiro Barton, shoulder length brown hair and green eyes and well built.

Duo/Hilde: Maggie Maxwell, long black hair and tends to wear black.

Heero/ Relena: Candice Darlin Yuy, mid back brown hair and shapely.

Quatre / Dorothy: Nikita Raberba Winner, Red hair, mid-back length

Wufei / Sally: Shenlong Chang, looks just like his father except for he has bangs.

Milliardo/ Noin: Toya Peacecraft, long platinum blonde hair and what more could I say sexy.

I will add more characters to the list as they come along.

Summary: When the Gundam boys plus Milliardo have children they train them with out telling them why until all of them are 16. Which is right after Candice's Birthday. The Young children are thrown in to missions. How will the emotional children react?

Chapter 2- School Blues!

Maggie and Candice arrived at school and went in search of Nikita. They found her standing with Shenlong, Toya, and Hiro. Nikita came over when she saw Maggie and Candice.

"Hey." Nikita said.

"Hey!" Candice and Maggie said at the same time.

"Happy Birthday." Nikita said looking at Candice.

"Thanks!" Candice said kind of shyly because Hiro was there.

"Come on, let's go to class, it will be starting in a few minuets." Nikita stated

Maggie and Candice were used to Nikita being serious and to the point all the time.

"Ok!" Candice said as Maggie nodded. Their first class was Biology. Today they were dissecting frogs. Nikita sat down and said nothing. Candice on the other hand was ecstatic and Maggie was a little Queasy. Maggie didn't like dissecting animals.

The tardy bell rang and every one was seated. The teacher began by explaining the instructions.

"Go at your own pace." Mrs.Stentson said.

So the children began. Candice finished first, then Nikita, and of course Maggie finished last.

Nikita chipped in "If you weren't daydreaming you'd have finished sooner."

"I know" Maggie said

The last 15 minuets of class were rather boring. So Maggie talked with Candice a little until Candice said, "Maggie, you don't look so well, maybe you should go see the nurse."

"Maybe." Maggie said.

Maggie got up and asked the nurse "May I go and see the nurse?"

Mrs.Stenson "you're done with the lab so go ahead."

So Maggie went and got her stuff, told Nikita and Candice that she was going to the nurse's, and left. As Maggie left she finally realized how little energy she seemed to have and it made her dizzy.

Maggie had not even taken five steps out of the classroom when she crashed in to someone. She was so dizzy she held one hand to her head while she pushed her self up with the other. She looked up to see who she ran into and cursed when she saw who.

'Damn it, why him?' Maggie thought.

"Hi Shenlong" Maggie said.

"Stupid girl cant you watch where you're walking?" Shenlong asked

" Yes I can, but I felt like wasting my energy by running in to you ending up on the ground." Maggie said sarcastically.

"Why are you out of class?" Shenlong asked

"I'm going to the nurses." Maggie said

"Do you want some one to walk you?" Shenlong asked.

"No I'll be fine." Maggie said

"Ignorant woman. I'm just trying to help." Shenlong said.

He jumped back suddenly as Maggie walked forward like she was going to slap him. He realized something was wrong as Maggie's eyes went blank then she passed out. As she passed out she fell on Shenlong knocking him to the ground.

"Hey girl, get off me!" Shenlong yelled.

Shenlong realized she wasn't conscious. He reached up and felt her forehead. He realized she had a fever. He picked up her backpack and put her laptop in it. Then he picked her up briadal style and headed for the nurses. On the way there he remembered the day their friendship broke.

Flash Back

Maggie had been in the gazebo sleeping on the thin rail. Suddenly Shenlong popped up and yelled "Hey Maggie." Maggie fell of the rail and fell face first on the floor of the gazebo.

"Damn it, that hurt." Maggie said then asked, "What did you do that for?"

"I didn't mean to." Shenlong said.

"Well that doesn't mean you're sorry." Maggie said.

"Well you didn't give me a chance to say sorry." Shenlong said.

"You shouldn't have been so immature." Maggie said.

"You are a stupid woman." Shenlong said

" That's it were not friends any more." Maggie said and walked away

End flash back

He had been stubborn back then. He was still stubborn. He arrived at the nurses.

"What happened" the nurse asked.

"All I know is she hadn't been feeling and she passed out." Shenlong said then quickly added "and she has a fever."

"Put her on the bed over there." The nurse said.

Shenlong did as she was told and placed her on the bed. The nurse promptly came over took temperature.

"Oh boy, 101.2" the nurse.

Shenlong stood there in science. He couldn't believe the invincible Maggie was incapacitated by a fever. He realized she was fragile and he wanted to protect her.

Shenlong offered to take Maggie home. The nurse called Duo to tell him Shenlong was bringing her home.

End of chapter 2

Author's comments:

Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up, my mom's computer crashed and we bought a new one but when it came in it didn't have a floppy drive. So I had to type little by little because class is so busy. If you have any questions please ask away.


End file.
